Broken heart, broken mind
by DreamADreamAndLiveIt
Summary: Jack Frost. Spoilt, rich, handsome and living the dream. Elsa Aren. Criminal, thief, broke and living on the streets. Both with the hugest differences in the world, they are unhappy. Wanting the opposite of what they have, their worlds collide. Cover image not mine! Rated M for certain scenes. no reviews no chapters so... review or I won't update... EVER! dun dun dunnnnnn...
1. Home is where the heart is

Chapter One

(Jack's Pov)

The fire crackles and I let out a long sigh. This is it. I can't believe I am actually going along with this. I look around my bedroom, at my flat screen TV, my white carpet with no stains at all, my huge bed that is made for two, and my expensive looking en-suite that is sparkling in the low lighting (we can adjust all our light settings) I grit my teeth, my jaw muscles clenching.

"Jack," I say to myself. "You are going to get yourself right down shit creek and drown in it if you're not careful." I stand up straight, my jaw aching, my head throbbing for unknown reasons, and I haul myself out of my expensively decorated bedroom into the night air. I fasten the rope which has been secured around the leg of my mahogany king sized bed (which I don't need, but my parents say I will need when I get married. More on that later) around my stomach, and look down, immediately wishing I hadn't. I may have a defined chest from working out (four hours a day, at the gym), if I might say so myself, but my two weak points are beautiful women and heights. Stick me on top of a step ladder and my knees start to shake. That is what my knees are doing now, except three stories high and perched of a windowsill that is made about three pencil-widths thick.

I start to get dizzy, and I can't remember why in the name of Beyoncé I am doing this. Why the hell would I run away (just for a night) just to get away from my overbearing dad, North, beautiful fiancée, Anna and most trustworthy friends ever, Kristoff, Tooth and Zella (She hates being called that, and prefers Punzie, but whatever. She can't hit me with her frying pan. I mean, come on! I don't want a broken nose at my wedding.  
>Anyway, I have the perfect life. Why would I do this? Oh yeah. I am bored. Bored of the whole: "Jack you have to do this", "Jack you have to do that." Seriously. My life has been made for me. It is a play-script, waiting for me, the lead character, to do the acting right. Absolutely no improvisations allowed.<p>

No more thinking Jack. Just lean out a bit more, swing your legs round and-"Aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" I scream, falling through the air, my arms flailing wildly, trying to catch hold of something. Sadly, god did not give me the gift of slowing down time so that I can stop myself dying. Suddenly, my – I would like to say feet but sadly… - bum hits the ground, but luckily my fall has been cushioned by a huge red, gold and brown pile of leaf litter. Obviously the gardener, and one of my friends (to my father's disappointment) has not swept it up yet, and will probably be doing it tomorrow morning. Ugh.

I brush myself off and stand up. Wow. The dark can be scary. When I was younger I used to be scared of the dark, thinking it was controlled by an evil man who made your nightmares come alive. But I grew up. I run my fingers through my white hair which now has impossible-to-get-out specks of brown in it, and start walking, trying to look dignified as I leave through the bronze gates. I swear the stone lion statues that protect my mother and our house are watching me leave. I have been really creeped out by statues after I read a book about statues coming to life all over London. Whatever. That book was just a made-up story anyway. I leave the mansion in the cool night, not once looking back.

A while later I am walking down a ark street, the streetlamps glowing eerily, leaving my vision blotchy. There are black bin-bags fat with rubbish everywhere, and the pavement is speckled with cigarettes and old chewing gum. Gross. And it smells like shit too. Everything is shades of black, brown and grey, except the odd coloured squiggle of pointless graffiti. I mean, some graffiti is shit, but others are ok, I suppose. Ok, I'm rambling. I only ramble when I'm scared. It's dark, I'm cold, and I could eat an entire cow, except the nasty bits. To be honest, the lamps don't really help at all, and I have the strange feeling that somebody is following me. I turn around, but nobody's there. I stick my hand in my pocket to see if my wallet's still there, and it is. I can feel eyes boring into me from behind, and I turn around slowly, my hand clutching my cuff linked shirt sleeve. A figure detaches itself from the wall of a dark building, and slowly walks towards me. I start backing away. What was I thinking? I should have turned back ages ago.

The figure is about ten meters away now, and I can see that he is wearing a balaclava so I can't see his face. In his hand he is holding a pistol. It must be a man. Women don't play with guns. I turn back around to run, but another dark figure is behind me. No balaclava this time, but it's too dark to see his face. He presses the gun to my temple, where beads of sweat are forming, and says gruffly,"Give me the money mate, and nobody get's hurt," so I do the obvious, shoving the leather pouch into his hands and I turn to run, but there is a loud crack and everything goes completely black.


	2. For the first time in forever!

**Many thanks to SabrinaOfArendelle4ever and guest for reviewing, and thanks to those who followed or Favorited this! On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Jack's Pov

I wake up and my vision is blurry. "Shit," I mumble. Wait, why does this hurt? My hand immediately goes to my head, and I can feel a warm, sticky substance all over my fingertips. It is red in the low lighting. I start to get up, but a hundred bees swarm my vision, so I fall back down again, hitting my backside hard on the pavement.

I try to get up again and wipe the blood off my face. My £200 jeans have holes in the knees and my bum and shirt are dusty. It is still night, but a few birds are already singing, and the sky has a faint tinge of pink to it. I start hobbling down the pavement. The street (but it seems like the city) is still free from people, and a feeling of complete and utter hopelessness washes over me. I need help, water, food, clothes, bandages and a place to sleep, because I can NOT go back to my father and fiancée with me looking like this.

A few lights have clicked on in windows, probably of people getting up to go to work or something like that. Chimneys are letting out grey curls of smoke into the winter air, and I suddenly feel extremely cold. Weird. I usually never feel the cold. My wallet disappeared last night, so I can't buy any clothes or hot food, and my jacket and jeans are so holey that they are no use.

A tempting thought to nick something enters my mind, but I quickly push it away. No. It will not come down to that, Jack. Your standards are higher than that. I push on towards the end of the street, and as I do, snowflakes start to fall from the sky like jetpuffed mini marshmallows. Don't ask me why jetpuffed. It just came into my mind.

I laugh out loud and stick my tongue out, catching them as I swirl around like a snowflake in the street, the sunrise a gold and pink backdrop. The cold wetness melts on my tongue and I can taste winter, and I for the first time since I left home I feel happy. A song suddenly pops into my mind and I start singing.

_"Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music, there'll be light,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night!"_

Then, because I can't remember the verses, I sing:

_"I know it all ends tomorrow, _

_So it has to be today!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever, _

_Nothing's in my way!"_

I heard it on the radio once, and it has not left my head since. I think it describes my situation perfectly. Well, almost.

I realise that the sun is now shining through a grey-white sky, trying to find earth, and I have somehow waltzed my way all the way down the street while singing those two little verses. I turn around, only to find myself face to face with a boy about my age. He has shaggy brown hair and greeny browny pond water eyes.

His nose is about three inches away from mine and he is the same height as me which makes this more awkward. All I can think is that I am fucked, and he is gonna rob me some more or something.

He still… doesn't… move…

I kind of start whistling like 'la la la, this definitely isn't awkward!' He takes a step closer (which like how? He was three inches away!) and extends his hand. I look at it cautiously, not sure what to do. In the end, he just grabs it and shakes it.

"Jamie," He says.

I pause.

"And you are..?" He asks me slowly, like I'm a baby or some thing.

"Oh! Jack." I reply.

"Huh. Jack you say? Well, Jack, today is your lucky day! You been roughed up or sonning? Your Trousers are done up pretty bad, eh?"

"No!" I reply, not wanting to look weak in front of this tough looking kid. "I was… I…. Fell over… And got lost..?" I struggle for words.

"I think we should conclude that you look like a right pile of crap right now, and if you come with me, I can get ya cleaned up, alright?"

"Um…" I don't know if I should trust this boy¸ because he looks a bit suspicious. "Yes!" What. The. Fuck did I say that for?

"Great!" He grabs my arm and literally drags me down the street which is coated with a thin layer of snow. I seem to be constantly making mistakes here.

"First, lets get some food before you meet the others," He announces, looking hungrily at a man sitting on a bench eating a portion of chips (for breakfast?!). As Jamie motions for me to stay put, he strolls over to the man and sits down on the bench beside him. What is he doing? Lets just wait and see.

Jamie pretends to look at the watch he is wearing – or rather not wearing – and sighs.

"Man, seven o'clock already? It must be breakfast. I'm _starving_!" He tells the man. I am not prepared for what happens next. Jamie drops something – or rather pretends to – and as he reaches for it, ties the man's shoelaces so that he can't move his feet. Then it happens. He sits back up, grabs the chips and runs past me yelling:

"RUN YOU IDIOT, RUN!" And so I chase after him, trying to catch him up.

I am out of breath and panting by the time Jamie stops in yet another dark alleyway. Motioning for me to sit down on the lid of a silver dustbin, he unfolds the chips and starts digging in.

"Rather a lot for chips, don't you think?" I question.

"No." He says stiffly and carries on eating. I sigh and pick up a very fattening bundle of potatoey joy with my fingers, shovelling it into my mouth. Then another. And another. We soon finish the chips, and throw the empty packet into a bin. Jamie walks towards a one of the alley walls and I follow silently. I don't know what he is doing, and I grow even more confused as he taps his chin while his gaze flows over the wall, and after a while presses a brick with such force that it pushes right through the wall.

The bricks then start shuffling, a jumble of red and brown, until there is an untidy hole in the wall. There is a door now, made of wood, with dents in it which I don't think are supposed to be there. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

Jamie knocks six times (a lot of times to knock, if I might say so myself) and a masculine voice answers "COMING!" extremely loudly. We wait by the door for at least five very awkward minutes, until a series of clicking noises are heard, which sound like lots of locks being opened.

"That's a lot of locks," I comment. Jamie looks at me.

"That's a lot of keys," he answers.

When the door eventually opens, we find ourselves facing a boy a few years older than me holding it open. He has floppy brown hair like Jamie's and brown eyes, the colour of chocolate.

"Well hello…" The stranger says, mysteriously. Jamie rolls his eyes.

"This is Flynn. Eccentric, good with the ladies and really quite annoying!"

"Are you gonna introduce him, because I need to decide whether or not I will help him since he looks like he just got run over by a bus." Flynn comments.

"I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Welcome to hell." Flynn grins. "Come meet the ladies of the house. I'm sure they will like you, especially Hiccup."

"Is Hiccup a boy?" I ask.

"Emotionally, no." Jamie butts in, earning a questioning look from me.

**Sooooo... How was it? We have flynn, we have jamie. Did you guys like or dislike my harry potter reference? (; Tell me! till next time!**


	3. Awkward!

Chapter 3 (Jack's POV)

The walls are red brick and the floor is splintering, old wood which catches on Jamie's bare feet, which already look callused and sore. Light spills eerily onto the walls from a dripping wax candle which sits atop a pile of old books.

I realise how far we have walked as I look down the corridor. As I turn around, I bump into Flynn's back, and I realise we have stopped.

"Watch it!" He growls, and I visibly cower away. He smirks at my cowardice.

From what I can see, there are eight doors, each labelled in scrawled black sharpie. They read: "COMMUNAL AREA", "Bathroom", "JaMiE", "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Nerd room) Thanks Flynn", "Flynn", "MERIDA", "Bunny", "IceQueenElsa", and "GUEST ROOM!". I stare at the labels.

"Woah, you must think we're a bunch of idiots, right?" asks Jamie, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" I blurt, too quickly. "No, of course not." I say in a calmer tone.

"Okay, enough chitter chatter, let's go meet the 'gang'." Flynn breaks up the tense moment, and I brain sigh ( don't judge, it is a joke between me and tooth. We were, like, ten, okay?).

"Fine." I say.

"Fine." Jamie says.

Thanks again if you reviewed, and if you could keep the reviews coming, I would be grateful. I'm open to constructive criticism! I will update as often as possible, but sadly, I have school, homework and not much time to spare, so yeah. See you guys soon!

Evie

"Fine." I say.

"Fin – " Jamie is cut off by Flynn, who gives us both the stare of death, and with an almighty shove, he pushes the heavy wooden door of "COMMUNAL AREA" open.

I am immediately met by four pairs of accusing eyes, which swivel to Jamie who shrugs. "He looked like he had been through a washing machine. What else could I do?".

I take time to study each person. My gaze immediately flicks to a girl sitting on a beaten up armchair. She is beautiful. Her hair is platinum blonde like mine, and sparkles in the dim light. It is swept up into a side plait, hanging loosely over her left shoulder. She has a soft, heart shaped face, but her most astounding feature is her eyes. Slanted crystal blue orbs which shine like ice, and the moment I look into them, I can see so much emotion, so much fear, happiness, loneliness, anger and love. A gateway to her soul.

My PG rated thoughts change to a twelve or possibly a fifteen when I see her outfit. She is wearing a strapless, low neckline dress, with a slit up the side that has fallen open seductively to reveal creamy white skin. I want to run my hand up her leg, but sadly, there are others in the room. She looks like a jewel in, let me be honest here, a garbage heap.

I examine her every curve, and my eyes flick to her cleavage, let me say more than once. I have to tear my eyes away, but they travel back up the slit in her dress to reach her crotch. I can just imagine ripping her dress off and touching her smooth skin, and- NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE ENGAGED, MAN! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! Calm down, Jack.

I have to turn to examine everyone else, but frankly, I can't be bothered. My thoughts turn to eight year old grammar. The other girl has red curly hair. She has blue eyes. One of the boys has reddy brown hair and green eyes. He is tall and muscly (Whatever. It's a word in my world…). The other one is even more tall. He has lots of brown hair and also has green eyes. They all look very scary.

I'm just kidding; I don't speak like that. But I seriously can't be bothered to explain all the others, because at the minute, I just want a bath, food and sleep.

"So…." I say. "Any introductions, or can I just go to sleep?"

"Oh! Right." Jamie mumbles. "Yeah, Elsa` the Snow Queen is the blond one, the tall grumpy looking one is Bunny (he's Australian), the redhead is Merida (She's from clan in Scotland called…. Dun Broch?) and the last one, the really nerdy one is Hiccup. He's _really _weird!"

"Hey! I'm not _that _weird." Mumbles Hiccup.

"Okay," says Flynn. "Jobs. Bunny is a…. he breaks and enters. Does field work. Hiccup is a messenger, Merida and me are the "Muscle" of the group, Jamie stels in the street, and Elsa…. Does…. Is….. a….."

"Prostitute." Says a small voice. Elsa. She looks angry with herself, and I have to do everything I can to stay put.

"Yeah, that." Flynn carries on uncomfortably. "We used to have a guy called Sandy who dealt drugs, but he's now in prison."

It suddenly hits me. These people are all wanted criminals. I have. Been captured. By wanted criminals. I can't breathe. Suddenly I feel so small as I see their faces, and realise that they never wanted to help me. I should just go back. Go back to my overprotective father, go back to fiancée, go back to my friends who I never got to say goodbye to. I back away.

"Whatever you want, I don't have it," I say, my breathing laboured. "Just stay away from me. Stay away!" I can see looks of panic swim across all their faces, but before they can catch me, I am off down the dark hallway, running as fast as I can. These people are all WANTED CRIMINALS! They'll fucking kill me! I run and stumble.

Left . Right. Down the stairs. Open the door. Out the door. Slam it hard. Run down the street. Stop for breath. Run again. Left. Right. Over the bins. Under a fence. Run left. Run left again. Stop. Go back. Clench my fists. Run again. Over. Under. Through a door. Round the tables. Over the chair. Back through the door. Grit my teeth. Turn back. No. Run again. Keep running. Down an alley. Face a brick ball. Climb. Jump. Sit down. Cry. Run again. Stumble. Carry on running. No more hope.

I am running, panting, my legs on fire, threatening to give way beneath me, when I am bowled over by a huge form, and everything goes black.


	4. Author's Note!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the last chapter; there was a fault in the typing (authors note which was meant to be at the bottom ended up in the middle of the chapter and I don't even know how) and I am soooo sorry but I don't know how to change it back without deleting the whole chapter!

So sorry again for the error,

Evie


	5. Ouch That gotta hurt

Chapter 4, Jack's POV

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Is he dead? He's dead, isn't he!"

"Shut up, of course he's not dead! He's breathing!"

"He'll be fine, give him some space, back _off, _Flynn. Stop poking him."

"The wee laddie looks sick, I'm outta here."

"I'm coming! This is boring. He's not worth the trouble of looking after!"

I vaguely see Merida and Flynn leave the room, and hear a series of clicking noises which has to be the front door, through a hazy mist of pain and confusion.

"Wha-…" I start, and try to get up. I don't succeed. Black dots swarm my vision once again, and I can feel puke rising up in my throat. Eeuch.

A cool, smooth hand lays itself on my forehead and I sigh. That feels better. I look up, and see Elsa bending over me with a wet cloth in one hand. She dabs something on my leg, and I look down to see a huge gash oozing blood. It leaves a metallic tang in the air, and I squirm uncomfortably.

"Shh," Elsa coos. "You're gonna be fine, honey. Get some sleep, and I'll get you something to eat."

I nod, and she walks away across the room. I realise that the others have left the room, and I'm by myself. Seriously, what happened? How did I get such a big cut? I slowly sit up, trying to ignore the sharp pains in my head and side.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Bunny knocked you out. Don't want you blurting any stuff about us to mommy and daddy, do we now?" Elsa says, pulling a sad pouty duck-face that Tooth, Punzie and Anna do when they take selfies.

I grimace. "I don't have a- never , he could have been nicer, and not knocked me ever like a bowling pin!" I say, a tad infuriated.

"Well, that's not my fault. Don't get snappy at me, or I'll tell him do give you the proper treatment we give to rats!" She sees my expression and laughs. "Only kidding, don't look so worried, we're gonna treat you okay! You know, once I was like you, all alone and lost, but then these guys took me in. I tell you what! I'll ask Jamie if we can teach you what we know! You could be one of us! That would be… cool…." She trails off.

"Okay. I am not. Being. A. Criminal. No! What makes you think I would want to be?! I Just want to get home! For god's sake, Elsa, I don't belong here!" I cry, outraged.

She looks hurt, and visibly shrinks away, but shakes it off, and bites her lip seductively. "Sure you want to. Why wouldn't you?" She is crawling, hands and knees, towards me, and I gulp. "I mean, we're not bad. We may seem it, but-" She straddles me, running her hands through my hair. "-We really aren't. We're just looking for-" She leans in close, and our hips grind. "We're just looking or a little… fun." She whispers the last word, pinning me down to the ground, and I let out a not very manly whimper.

She is kissing me, our tongues interwined, my heart pulsing, beads of sweat glistening on my forehead. She pauses to take a breath, kissing all down my neck, biting on the soft skin there. I moan.

"Oh, you like that?" she whispers into my ear, and I not. I do, I do a lot. I want more, need more. I want her, I need her.

But then it hits me, just as she moves her hand down my stomach, lower and lower. She is a prostitute. She just wants my money!

"STOP." I sit up, and Elsa falls backward.

She looks hurt, and for a moment I feel I have done the wrong thing. What should I do? I honestly want her to get back on my lap, and kiss me hard, but I 'shake it off, shake it off!'. Okay, I do love Taylor (don't ask, Anna got me interested in her), but now is not the time to be quoting lines from her songs.

"Okay, I just met you. Today! Right today! I think. How long have I been out?"

"Oh, 'bout two hours."

"Yeah, I just met you today!" I was not gonna pull an Anna. Hans (Her previous fiancée. It was arranged, and she was in love with him. Sadly, he didn't love her back) was a mistake!

"Look, Jacky boy. You have no choice but to stay here, and unless you want to be dead, I suggest you become one of us, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be rewarded." Elsa gives me a seductive wink.

Okay, this is a lot to process. Here is what I have learned today:

I have to become a criminal or die.

I am sexually attracted to a prostitute.

I am probably never going to see my father again.

I will be living in this shithole they call home for the rest of my life, possibly.

I am expected to steal or maybe become a male prostitute? I'd prefer to steal.

Okay. This is a lot to pass. The rest of my life is gonna be criminal from here onwards! Fantastic! I mean, I have never stolen anything. Not even chewing gum from the corner shop! And prostitution? Do I need lessons for that? Or something? Your 'how to guide on earning money by screwing'. In your local book store, now.

Elsa is still sitting on the floor, and is playing absent-mindedly with her platinum blonde French plait that hangs over her shoulder. I rest my hand on my thigh. Not the best idea, as a sharp pain radiates from the cut, and I wince. Seriously, still no bandage? I swear, it's gonna get infected, soon!

Elsa leans over me, and appears to be studying the gash. She holds out a clean white bandage, and starts wrapping in around my leg. Wait – where are my trousers?!

"Yeah, we had to take your trousers off to get access to the wound. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't mean it." She is saying.

I sigh and lean back. What have I gotten myself into?

**Nothingy chapter, more will happen in next one. It is rated M, so if you can't take this, don't read on! Will get smuttier! Thanks for reading, but I'm feeling that no-one is reading it! I will update when I get 5 or more reviews, as I need support here, guys! Thank you if you actually reviewed, and see you next update!**

**Evie xx**


	6. How to survive

Chapter 5 (Jack's POV)

A hushed chorus of whispers and hostile glances from the circular wooden table are being aimed in my direction. Jamie, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup and Bunny are all seated on hard uncomfortable looking chairs (I'll have to check them out later – chairs can be deceiving), while I sit on the floor with my legs up on a pile of books. Apparently it helps faintness. According to Hiccup.

I look over again, and they are deep in conversation, obviously (still after about an hour) discussing my future. I will either be left to die on the streets in the rain with rats and pigeons as friends, or left to possibly end up in jail for the rest of my life. A varied amount of hand gestures are being used, such as:

The Questioner – a hand movement used when asking a question

The Emphasiser – a big hand gesture often used to make a point

The "I don't give a fuck" – the movement of the middle finger upwards, used offensively

The Bad Mathematician – when a person counts on their fingers to make up an array of backup points.

Finally from inside the huddle, Merida yells, "Ochay, ya wee lasses, if we down't get doon to a vote, wey're all gonna starve, aye?!"

Man, her accent totally rocks.

"All in favour of letting the boy stay say aye!" Jamie says loudly, and is responded to, much by my delight, a chorus of ayes. They are going to let me stay! Yesssssss!

"Okay, so the posh totally inexperienced useless turd stays. What will he do here?" Gee, thanks, Flynn. You just made my day a whole lot better.

"Well, he could…. Do house work?" suggests Hiccup.

"Don't be an idiot," says Bunny (quite meanly – I'm not that bad!) "He's useless, look at him. I suggest we dump him and run.

"No." We all turn to look at Elsa, who in this awkward 'I'm actually in the room here stop ignoring me' situation looks calm.

"No? Waddya mean, 'No'?" questions Merida.

"I _mean _we shouldn't 'dump' him, we shouldn't force him to do housework, and we shouldn't run. He's our problem now, and, he can't survive out here. Look at him. He's like a child. Knows nothing."

Well, I feel offended for the 100000th time today. And, I'm not 'like a child.' I… went to laser tag when I was eight…. Fine. I'm inexperienced, but-

"We can teach him." Elsa magically reads my mind.

They can teach me.

"Okay. First things first, you need… a more suitable attire. I'm thinking black. Or navy. What about red? Even dark green might do it. Wait! What about blue. ICE blue. To match your eyes. And black. Black's a good colour." Hiccup rambles on and on and on and-

"Wait! I'm thinking red. Or navy!" God, does he ever shut up?

Okay, clothes sorted. Blue jumper with a frosted pattern. I think someone just ran through a spider web. Brown trousers which are knee length. No shoes. In winter. These people are crazy… Anyway, now we just need to train.

"Right. First rule of street life-"

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Street life?! Jeesh, Cliché!"

Elsa looks straight at me, an icy look as if to say-

"Mouth shut, Frost. Listen to me." She read my mind! Again! "Okay, as I was saying, first rule of street life-" I let out a very manly giggle. "- always be alert. You have to keep an eye out for the Police, CCTV, anyone who could do anything to land you in jail. Never steal in open spaces. The best place is in big crowds. People are too busy trying to move that they won't notice you hunting in their purse or wallet."

"Okay. I think I get that. Always be alert. Second rule of 'street life'?" A smile eeks its way onto my lips, and thankfully Elsa lets out a slight giggle too. She is so cute when she smiles….

I mean…. Uhm, she looks ok today… ha-ha…

"Second rule… Never look at anyone in the eye. You don't know who it could be, and it can be a challenge out here."

I nod. "Noted."

"Rule three. You need a talent. Well. Not a talent, something to be _known _for, you know what I mean? Like Bunny is a ghost. You will never see him take it, because he'll be gone by the time you realise it's missing. Uh, Flynn can walk up to people and take something casually. Uh, example… He will take something noticeably, and talk to people while he takes it so they don't realise he is stealing from them. Hiccup can get into any house anywhere and get past most security systems without being noticed. Merida is your average. Get in, get out. They notice, they chase, but they never catch her because she's fast. Jamie does it all."

"And you?" I question, and then regret it immediately.

"Rule four." She ignores my question completely. "You have to train every single day. The rest you can work out while you are out there. Pretty simple, really. And she gets up to leave. I'm left sitting on the sofa looking after her like a lost puppy.

Sweat drips down my forehead. Press-up 300 is quite painful.

"KEEP GOING!" Yells Bunny. "MORE MORE MORE! You need to get fitter if you want to survive, man!"

I struggle to answer, my breath coming out in short, hard pants. "But… I've been…. working for… hours!"

"Not hearing it mate! Keep going, you lazy bastard!" I grimace. Stupid kangaroo.

"Run! Run! Run! Run!" Merida screams. I am ambling my clumsy way along a 15cm wall as fast as my legs can carry me. Merida still isn't satisfied.

"FASTER, YA LAZY LITTLE PEA BRAINED SNOTTY NOSED LADDIE!" Yep. Still not satisfied.

My foot slips and I fall off the thin line of bricks onto the hard pavement below, landing on the line of clotted blood that was once an oozing cut. Jesus fucking CHRIST! So _painful!_

"Mother fucking son of a bitch it effing hurts you little cu-"

"-LANGUAGE, Laddie!" Merida interrupts. "Carry on goin' tah thee end, and I'll leyt ya rest. Mebbe."

I get up. Yep, it still fucking hurts.

After two hours of trying to get the wallet off Jamie, I finally succeed. Ha! Yesss! I succeeded! Once….

We, as in all of 'the gang' (cheesy, but whatever), are gathered round the table eating apples that Bunny nicked from one of the markets.

"Okay." Flynn bites his lip hard. "We need to get him," He gestures to me, "out on the streets to give it a go."

"He can't go by himself! He'll get caught! We need someone to go with him…"

"I'll go." Elsa speaks up. "I mean, I know the streets. I could find somewhere more crowded with fewer policemen." I grin widely.

"Well, I think that's a great idea." I say. "Let's be gone!" I adjust my hoodie strings and brush down my trousers. Elsa stands up once no-one objects, and deftly plaits her hair pulling it over her shoulder.

"Quickly while the crowds are still busy!" She beckons me to the front door. All eyes are on us as we leave the room.

"LATERS!" yells Flynn. "USE PROTECTION!"

I glance ate Elsa. Man, Flynn is weird.

"Yeah…" she catches my gaze. "You get used to it."

We run, light footed out the front door. She isn't wearing shoes either, so we barely make a sound as we leave the 'house'. The door clangs shut behind us.

Running out onto the street, Elsa grabs my hand and pulls me down the quiet road. There is snow underfoot, and, for some reason, it doesn't feel at all cold. Huh. Weird.

We are soon immersed in swarms of people, all wearing shoes, I would like to point out, so I try not to get stepped on by anybody. I think we are at a Christmas market, because there are stalls selling all sorts of stuff, ranging from warm mince pies and piping hot crepes with nutella to snow globes with miniature snowmen inside them and paper lanterns of red, green and gold.

"Okay. What you need to do is walk up to a stall and pretend to be browsing. I'll chat up the stall holder while you nab something. Something nice." Elsa whispers into my ear, her breath tickling me, her lips so close to me. Snap out of it, Jack! I'm not really happy with the idea of Elsa chatting up a stall holder, but if it's pretend, I suppose I'll let her off.

"Okay!" I whisper back.

We walk around for a bit trying to push through the crowds, when Elsa spies something. "Jewellery stall at ten'o'clock!" she whisper-shouts excitedly, and we wander over.

I pretend to be browsing, trying not to look suspicious under the watchful eye of the surly stall holder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elsa leaning over the stall to talk to him, and I swear she is purposefully letting the front of her top fall open so he can see he cleavage. Grrrrr…. No! Not the mission!

While he is distracted, I reach out and quickly grab a pendant off the stall. It is sterling silver with a sapphire at the centre. Pretty. I bet Elsa would like-

"HEY! I SAW THAT" Yells an angry voice. The stall holder!

I turn around, looking for Elsa, when she appears out of nowhere and slips her tiny porcelain hand into mine.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" She yells. And I do, barging through the crowd. Don't get caught. Ha. Hopefully I'll be laughing about it later.

**So, Waddya think? I got bored of no-body reviewing *cough* lazy *cough* so I just decided to update. When I'm happy with the next amount of reviews I might update again.I just discovered how to break the page!**

**Love to all those who reviewed (no mark it doesn't count when you review more than once****J****), **

**Evie xx**


End file.
